Comet Safari
|manufacturer = Pfister |price = $710,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Comet Retro Custom Brawler Streiter |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = comet4 |handlingname = COMET4 |textlabelname = COMET4 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Pfister Comet Safari is a custom off-road vehicle, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Comet Safari is based on the , which is a heavily modified . Some of its design cues appears to resemble a . The Comet Safari appears as an off-road version of the Comet, which assumes the same bodywork design as the Comet Retro Custom. The car features reinforced bumpers and larger wheels with high-profile tires, as well as a rear sump guard. Additionally, due to its racing nature, it does not have a license plate. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online ;Vehicle The Comet Safari appears to have a mixed performance of its Custom model and the Brawler. While it is not particularly fast, it can be still a competitive option for off-road racing, as the suspension gives it better capacity to sort uneven terrain with ease. Due to it being in the Sports class, it is able to rival the Omnis and Tropos Rallye in offroad performance, making it a wise purchase for racing. The lifted suspension makes it prone to rollovers after hitting a sizeable bump, though. Like the Comet Retro Custom, the Comet Safari sports a V6 engine, and its engine sound is a hybrid of the Retro Custom version and Verlierer engines. Unlike its Custom counterpart, the vehicle's engine features fully-animated timing belt and pulleys. ;Weaponry The Comet Safari can equip two driver-controlled machine guns on its front, which perform the same as those of vehicles like the Blazer Aqua and the Ruiner 2000, providing decent firepower against players and vehicles with none or light armor, but will struggle at heavily-armored vehicles. GTA Online Overview V6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = CometSafari-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Comet Safari can be modified at Los Santos Customs, although the camo liveries and weapons can only be accessed by a Vehicle Workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. Image Gallery CometSafari-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Comet Safari on Legendary Motorsport. CometSafari-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Comet Safari on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. CometSafari-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Comet Safari in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. CometSafari-GTAO-LuckyWheelReward.png|The "It's a Wrap" Yuletide livery on the Lucky Wheel from January 2, 2020. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Legendary Motorsport, for $710,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Festive Surprise 2019 event. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When driving the Comet Safari, the camera is positioned seemingly low, compared to many vehicles, making it difficult for the player to see traffic ahead. *The default radio stations for the Comet Safari are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. See Also *Comet Retro Custom - Wide-body variation of the Comet Safari. *Comet - Initial base model. *Coil Brawler - Another sporting vehicle with similar characteristics. *Benefactor Streiter - An off-roading SUV, released as part of the Doomsday Heist. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pfister Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Rally Cars